The recent cloning of multiple receptor subtypes for neurotransmitters, such as glutamate, GABA, dopamine, and acetylcholine has made possible the opportunity to develop probes to examine the neuronal localization and distribution of receptor mRNA and protein for these receptors in the basal ganglia. The overall goal of this core will be to develop well- characterized antibodies and oligonucleotide probes for use by the investigators in this program project. This core will serve the needs of investigators in projects 1, 2, 3 and 4. The development of these probes, together with the ones already in hand, is essential to achieving the goals of individual projects and in providing uniformity across projects so that more meaningful comparisons between studies can be made.